


Shatter

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bisexual Gabriel, Biting, Bottom Jack, Break Up(sort of), Emotional Sex, Established Relationship(sort of), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship Fracture, Gabriel Reyes/Original Characters(implied), Jack is in over his head, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a Happy Story, Pining, Possessive Sex, Pre-Fall, Rut Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex(implied), Top Gabriel, Unrequited Love, Years of emotional constipation, no happy ending, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack has been in love with Gabriel for years. Too bad Gabriel doesn't feel the same.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaftFloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftFloyd/gifts).



> Hey everyone! If you're looking for something happy, turn back now, because that isn't this fic. 
> 
> This was commissioned by the lovely DaftFloyd! It will be a small two part story. The second(and last chapter) will be up later today. Sex and sadness will be in the second chapter, lol. Please tell me what you think~

It had started in the SEP. 

This ‘arrangement’ to help each other out sexually. No strings attached; just a way to release their frustrations and help each other through the worse of the SEP and beyond when they went to war. 

Gabriel had commitment issues and the thought of settling down when war had taken so many lives made him not interested in mating with someone when the future was so precarious. He didn’t change that view, even when wartime ended because their lives as Commanders of the different divisions in Overwatch still kept danger around them. 

Jack had another reason for not settling down, but his friend(fuck buddy) didn’t know this secret. He had fallen in love with Gabriel the moment he met him(at first sight, as cheesy as that sounds) and as their relationship progressed he knew he was getting in too deep. 

When the other alpha asked him for this sexual arrangement he hadn’t hesitated even though he knew his heart was going to be broken(eventually). He knew, deep down, that the alpha could have his pick of anyone(and often Gabriel slept around with any gender whenever he wanted but often fell back into Jack’s bed). 

Before, he was worried that Gabriel would find someone he truly loved and settle down, have a family. 

But then Gabriel had told him his fears and worries and how he didn’t see a future with anyone. It had been a blow in the regard that Jack didn’t have a chance to be in Gabriel’s (non-existent) romantic life. 

But, on the other hand, it meant Gabriel was more or less ‘his’. 

Which was an unhealthy way of viewing their very platonic relationship. 

Jack couldn’t help it though, and it got him through the day. That he was able to share such intimate moments with Gabriel. Coupled with their long friendship and their wartime career together. He felt closer than anyone Gabriel let in his life(so far, aside from his family in LA). 

He felt special, and it was enough for him to be content with how their lives were(together, in a way). 

At least, he had been, until the years drew on and they got older and older. Neither mated, neither with families. He began to wonder if he should just take a chance finally. If he should tell Gabriel how he felt after all these years(good or bad). 

But the anxiety of losing his friendship, and this sexual arrangement caused him to bite his tongue(most days). 

Though these thoughts were what Jack was hung up on when Gabriel entered his office. Immediately he was hit with the smell of an early rut; the ozone scent under the spicy musk that was the other alpha’s natural pheromones. 

His mouth went dry and his blue eyes drew up Gabriel handsome figure to find his tense expression. His arms were folded and his body language was closed off. Not flirty like he was used to when the man barged into his office during the start of his rut. 

It made him a little nervous as he put down his pen and shoved aside the documents he had been working on. He tried to put on his best grin as he asked with a rumbly tone(that he hoped sounded alluring), “Need any help?” 

Gabriel frowned but kept eye contact, “I was going to have Maria help.” 

Jack clenched his jaw but tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. Gabriel always used him for his ruts. They were super soldiers, they could endure each other’s needs in a way no one else could. Even if sometimes Gabriel did stray when he wasn’t in rut(Jack had gotten used to that), it had almost been a constant for the other alpha to seek him out during his seasons.

He had gotten comfortable with that understanding. Now it felt like someone had just encroached on his territory and his inner alpha was starting to pace towards the surface of his mind. 

Maria was a beta that worked in the labs; a small woman that Jack didn’t think could handle Gabriel at his worst. 

This almost felt like a personal attack. Like rejection(but how could he feel rejection when he had no true claim?). 

“Any reason why?” He asked instead, trying to be diplomatic, but feeling that alpha rage start to fester in his guts. That possessive side of himself he had stamped down hard during their long friendship. 

He knew deep down Gabriel wasn’t his, that he could fuck whoever he wanted, that he could spend his ruts with whoever he chose. 

But his feral brain was trying to take over; the blaring ‘why not me?’ a constant mantra in his head. His animal side wanted to show Gabriel he was worthy of him and he didn’t have to throw his sexual energy away on a beta. 

Gabriel still looked uncomfortable, but he finally spoke, “There’s rumors going around.” His brown eyes were focused on Jack, piercing through him, as if waiting(expecting) for him to lie. 

But Jack was a great liar. More versed than he had been in their youth. Being the Strike Commander meant he was in the public eye constantly. He knew how to speak to reporters, to the UN, to the higher ups in their military. As much as he didn’t want to lie to the other alpha, he felt he had no choice. 

Ice was in his veins and the bottom of the world was close to opening up under him. 

So Jack calmly got up from his seat and kept his face carefully schooled. Offering a simple grin in the face of Gabriel’s restrained hostility. He encroached on the other alpha’s space and ignored the instinctive flash of Gabriel’s teeth. 

He carefully put his big rough hands on either side of the alpha’s face, framing him in his palms and looked into his eyes as if he wasn’t hopelessly in love with him. “Since when have you listened to rumors?” He asked, carefully tilting his head as if nothing bothered him at all. 

Gabriel’s eyes glanced to the line of Jack’s throat that the alpha exposed on purpose. Clearly distracted with the other man close; falling into his friend’s trap. “They aren’t true?” 

Even if Jack didn’t know what the rumors really were, he could guess. Ever since Genji and Jesse had joined Blackwatch a few years back it had been harder to hide his feelings from view. Didn’t know when the kids(though they were fully grown adults, hardly children) were watching, but it seemed they were watching all the time. 

Jack may be a good liar, but he wasn’t a covert agent. Couldn’t hide his feelings from view all the time, and that seemed to be his downfall here(not that Gabriel had to know that). 

Gabriel spent a lot of time with his younger subordinates on missions and off duty. Even if they might’ve not started the rumors with ill intention(even if they had seemed like innocent observations), Gabriel had enough trust in them to entertain their comments. 

Even if Jack wanted very badly to approach Gabriel about being a mated pair, about even just dating, he knew he couldn’t. 

Especially with this new revelation. Gabriel’s fear of commitment was just as strong as it had been in their youth. 

“Of course not.” He lied through his teeth, leaning in close now that his fellow alpha had lost some of his tension. He let his hands fall, cupping Gabriel’s strong neck as he leaned in to nose at his jaw. Tilting his head carefully, taking a posture of submission to keep Gabriel’s hackles from rising and ruining the moment. “I know what we are to each other.” 

Gabriel took the bait, like he knew he would. His warm hands settling on Jack’s hips finally and pulling the other alpha flush against him possessively. He pressed his face against Jack’s jaw much more strongly than Jack had, asserting his dominance, “Sometimes I think this is unfair to you.” 

It was the first time they had really discussed anything like this. 

Part of Jack really wanted to say more, to finally spill his feelings. “I know what we are Gabe.” He said, as if his throat wasn’t tight, “I’m not asking for anything else.” He continued, “It’s a mutually beneficial relationships. You help me with your ruts, you help me with mine.” Even if things had evolved over the years, even if Jack was secretly in love, he still knew what he had originally agreed to, still knew what Gabriel expected of him. 

Even if he knew back then how much heartache this arrangement would cause him, he didn’t think he would have done anything differently. 

“Good.” Gabriel rumbled against his skin, teeth nipping at his jaw as he pushed Jack backwards towards his desk, “I’m sorry I assumed.” 

Jack knew his lucidity wouldn’t last; but for one more rut he had snagged Gabriel’s attention, had been able to keep him in his bed(figuratively speaking) instead of someone else’s. It still felt like a victory, even if his heart hurt, “You know I can handle you better than anyone.” 

“Yes.” Gabriel said, distracted, the tenor to his voice nearly a growl. He lifted Jack as if he weighed nothing, sitting him up on his desk and pushing aside anything else that was on top of it. Photos, knick knacks, paperwork and office supplies spilled to the floor in a noisy mess, “Spend my rut with me?” As if he had to ask, as if he wasn’t already fighting with Jack’s clothes or smothering the alpha down onto the desktop. 

“Of course,” He said, breathlessly, his own hands pulling at Gabriel’s clothing and feeling that rush that always came when they started to lose themselves to their animal brains, “Always.”


	2. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. I changed the rating from E to M because this sex isn't as explicit as I usually write? You can tell me if I should change it back. But mostly this chapter is saturated in Jack's POV and feeling so I wanted to keep things more subtle and soft. 
> 
> Anyway~ enjoy the angst.

Jack wakes well fucked. 

His body is sore, the bruising and the indents of teeth and nails still hadn’t healed from his flushed freckled skin. The room smells like sex, choked with their dual alpha pheromones and the bed is soiled. 

This is the only time he’s ever allowed in Gabriel’s room, in his den. 

Even though they’d been fucking casually for years, and had been friends just as long, Gabriel was a territorial and private person. Normally they used Jack’s room unless Gabriel went into rut, then they did it here. 

Jack savored these moments, the end of the rut, knowing he’d need to leave soon. Could smell the stale tang on the air that could only mean that the other alpha was becoming lucid. That soon he wouldn’t need him anymore and everything would go back to ‘normal’. 

He’s laying next to him, facing out so he could survey the small bedroom and everything that was in it. Gabriel is laying at his back, snoring soft and oblivious for now to Jack’s racing mind and that heartache that always came at the end of this. 

Yet, he couldn’t help circling back to the conversation in the office. To the rumors, to the lies. To the fear of all this ending(for real) and the exhilaration at the concept of finally taking a chance, making a leap and letting Gabriel know how he really felt. 

It happens every rut, that fear and courage working in tandem, to make him want to do something. 

To finally claim the man who had claimed his heart since he first met him in the SEP. 

It feels almost sad to waste his life in the shadow of what could be love. This could be love, couldn’t it? If he tried? If he told him? 

They’d been friends for almost twenty years now, surely their friendship was strong enough to withstand his confession? To not break under the pressure of his feelings? 

But what if he did lose this? Not the friendship, but the intimacy? 

But, was it ever truly intimacy to begin with if Gabriel didn’t know how he felt? 

“I can hear you thinking.” Came Gabriel’s sleepy rumble and suddenly the other alpha was against his back; kissing his shoulder and the hollow of his throat. 

Jack groaned soft when Gabriel’s arms drew him close, when his hands began to play with his defined chest. When those gun calloused fingers pinched his pink nipples and forced him to let out a breathy sigh. 

He wanted this always, he wanted to wake up to a sleepy Gabriel, to be invited into these moments for the rest of their lives. 

“Let me help you stop thinking, sunshine.” He said with a nip to Jack’s neck and an added growling rumble when Jack bared his throat as submissively as any omega. 

“Please.” He said, instead of anything else, arching his back and feeling the hardness of Gabriel’s dick rutting into the cleft of his ass. 

Gabriel was about to shove Jack over onto his belly when the blond stopped him; just a gentle hand to the back of his neck as he slowly spun his body around until he was facing the other man. Gabriel’s brows furrowed and there was something that flashed across his face, just for an instant, but he hadn’t backed away. 

They’d never fucked face to face, they’d never kissed before. 

It was supposed to just be a necessity, a means to an end. No strings attached, no intimacy. 

“Like this?” He asked, shifting his body so he was laying on his back, gently trying to coax Gabriel to lay over him, “Just a little sore, this will be easier for me.” It was an excuse, hard wired to give because he was still cautious of pushing Gabriel so far yet. 

It was enough to release the tension in the other alpha’s body, enough to coax him to perch over him, to slot their hips together and let Jack bracket his sharp hip bones with his legs. “Sure.” Gabriel grunted; and it was only because he was lucid, because his rut was basically over. 

Which really led Jack(falsely) to believe there was hope here. Normally after a rut cycle Gabriel was quick to shove him out, to start a shower and go back to ‘normal’. But this morning had been a little different, and that meant something didn’t it? (Or maybe he just wanted it to). 

Gabriel reached down to lift Jack’s ass, to position himself at the other alpha’s entrance. Jack was still sticky with lubricant and full of old cum; he didn’t need preparing as Gabriel pressed the head of his dick against his hole. 

The stretch was slow, and with it came the usual burn. Even prepared, Gabriel was a lot to take and Jack loved it. Loved the feeling of being owned, of being full, couldn’t help the moan that punched out of his throat. He reached up as Gabriel started to bottom out, pushing in inch by inch; his fingers wrapping around his wrist while his face nuzzled the other wrist bracketing his head. Jack’s eyes were a bright blue, his hair a burst of white-blond, his body looking more pink and freckled against Gabriel’s gunmetal sheets. 

“Beautiful.” Gabriel said, maybe before he could stop himself; he seemed almost dazed looking down at Jack; finally pushed in to the hilt, balls against the curve of his friend’s ass. 

“Fuck me Gabe.” He said with his fragile confidence; hoping he was reading the mood right, hoping the look in Gabriel’s brown eyes was true adoration and not just the rush of sex. 

Gabriel dropped to his elbows, their faces dangerously close like this, but it let him get a better angle and fuck in deeper as he started to thrust. 

Jack groaned, closing his eyes and biting at the wrist near his face. Worrying the flesh in his teeth, goosebumps popping up on his skin when he heard Gabriel snarl at him for the gentle biting(but he hadn’t stopped him). 

“You always feel so tight,” He babbled, could feel his breath on his face, felt his teeth sharp on his jawline as he rolled his body against him, “Better fuck than any omega.” 

Crude as the compliment was; it made Jack’s heart soar. “Yes,” He gasped, opening his eyes to survey the alpha above him. Making eye contact, challenging him in that moment and it was enough to get Gabriel to nose at his face, to come dangerously close to his mouth as he bit at his skin with his dominant teeth, “For you.” He said, feeling his eyes sting, tears gathering at the edges of his lashes; overcome with how much he loved Gabriel. 

“Yeah,” He said, the obscene squelch of his dick pushing in and out coupled with the headboard smacking against the wall wasn’t enough to harden the softness Jack felt inside, “Such a good bitch for me. Always have been.” 

Jack’s own cock was trapped between their bodies, hard and leaking and ignored. His knot trying to inflate already, the sensation painful and distracting. But he was determined when he lifted his arms to pull Gabriel in, nails against his back. 

This position was new, and it was enough to get Gabriel to concede, to press against him further, almost like a lover(letting Jack fall further into that headspace, further into his delusion). Their bodies warm and wet with the slide and the sweat. Almost intimate in the way Gabriel kept nosing at Jack’s jaw, scenting him, grunting soft with every hard thrust. 

It went on like that for minutes, hours, days--

Time blurred; Jack’s fingers in Gabriel’s hair, holding him in a way he never had before during sex; losing himself in the smell of him, the feel of his skin, of how badly he wanted to bite his neck and claim him. 

Lost focus on why he couldn’t do that, on why he needed to be careful, on why it was a bad idea--

Felt Gabriel’s knot pull at his rim, heard the soft words against his throat, felt the tremors in his body that matched his own. Didn’t take long before Gabriel plunged in deep, stretching him to the brim, knotting them together as he spilled rope after rope of semen deep into his bowels. 

The intensity of the feeling, of the moment, was enough for Jack to come between them; dick pulsing weakly as his knot throbbed painfully. Jack’s mouth was wet and intent against the side of Gabriel’s neck; ignoring the immediate snarl and the way the alpha jerked. Jack was just as strong as the other man, had dug his nails in, had held on tight and didn’t let him draw away. 

“Jack--” Came Gabriel’s confused voice; his tense body causing their tie to feel strange and unnatural suddenly. 

He couldn’t help it when he bit his throat, canine teeth about to puncture skin--

Jack yelped in pain and alarm a moment later; Gabriel broke out of his hold and had crushed his face under the palm of his hand. He was as drawn back as their tie would allow and his brown eyes were furious. 

Jack had never seen him so angry; and all the wind fell from his sails in that single moment. Couldn’t help when his scent burst with anxiety and true fear, his body immediately going limp to try and stave off whatever fury Gabriel wanted to unleash on him. 

“What the fuck Jack.” It wasn’t even a question, just a statement sharp enough to draw blood. 

“I’m sorry I--” He tried, and slowly Gabriel lifted his palm so his words weren’t muffled. But the damage was done; his face was sore, probably bright pink from the blow, and it had felt a lot like Gabriel barely restrained himself from truly breaking a bone(s) in his face. 

“Be careful with your words Jack.” He spit, the situation that much worse since they were tied together; since they were naked and still laying in Gabriel’s bed. 

He couldn’t hide behind rut madness, or fever. He wasn’t in rut, not even close. Gabriel’s had ended and he couldn’t plea he was drunk on his pheromones either. 

He had to own up to this; and maybe it wasn’t the confession he wanted to have, but it was one that needed to happen. Swallowing his fear he spoke carefully, “The rumors are true.” 

“So you lied.” 

The tone was so flat Jack didn’t know how to interpret it. “I,” He felt his throat tighten up, “I didn’t want to lose this. I wanted you to keep sharing your ruts with me. I wanted--”

“How long?” 

The question caught him off guard, his blue eyes were wet and wide as he looked up at his friend. 

His lack of an answer seemed to be enough, Gabriel cursed, “Jesus Jack. I should have ended this a long time ago, I knew it wasn’t fair to you, I knew you’d--”

“Fall in love?” Jack choked, “How could you possibly have known I would?” 

Gabriel stared at him hard, “Because you never told me why you do this.” He shook his head, “Fuck, I’m an idiot.” 

The moment he felt Gabriel’s knot deflate and the other man start to pull out it all felt very real all of a sudden. Jack was quick to sit himself up on his sore ass; the fluids running down his thighs staining the sheets under him as he tried to reach for the other alpha, “Gabriel--” 

“Stop.” He jerked his hand out of Jack’s weak hold and started to get himself dressed, shattering whatever illusion Jack still had that everything might be okay. 

Jack felt like he couldn’t breathe, his eyes blurring with tears and washing out the entire room, “Please Gabriel--”

“You just tried to fucking bond me Jack.” He snapped, his anger unfiltered, it almost felt like a tangible thing. 

Jack could only sniff pathetically, feeling small and weak in the face of his friend’s fury. “I’m sorry.” He babbled, “I’m sorry, please, I didn’t mean--”

“You meant it.” He said cruelly, “You just didn’t mean for me to find out.” 

“I was going to tell you.” He pleaded.

“When? Now? After twenty something years?” Gabriel said, but huffed a moment after, “It’s both our faults.” 

Jack startled when Gabriel shoved a bundle of clothing in his arms; his clothes. 

“Get dressed. Get out.” It wasn’t said with the same anger as before, but it was still a command, there was still steel to Gabriel’s voice. 

He numbly went through the motions of putting his clothes on; tears falling down his face, wetting the collar of the shirt he had tugged over his head. His hands were shaking and he stumbled when he tried to stand up; a sob choked out of his throat when Gabriel didn’t move to assist him. 

It felt like something had truly broken between them. 

“Gabriel--” He tried again, but the alpha had turned his back on him, had busied himself with something unimportant(yet more important than Jack now). 

“This is over Jack.” 

He nodded once, trying to swallow down the urge to suddenly throw up. “I-I understand--” 

“I don’t think you do.” He said, finally looking at him, his eyes still dark as pitch. “It’s over Jack, all of it.” 

His brows furrowed and he looked lost, feeling his stomach drop to his feet. “All of it?” 

“All of it.” He confirmed, “It’s better for both of us this way.” He said, having made his decision(not giving Jack a choice to protest). 

“No, please, I--” Jack sobbed, “Please Gabriel, I--”

“Leave Jack,” He said, “Don’t make me throw you out.” 

He found no pity there, no mercy, no warmth. That coldness was enough to rebuff Jack, enough to make him not fall to the floor and beg. Enough to let him have a shred of his dignity when he turned away(finally) and left the bedroom, walked down the hall, through the living room and finally made it to the door. 

He walked in a daze, the automatic door shut behind him and he was out in the main hallway of the base. The cold grey walls closing in on him and he realized with that moment he’d never again be allowed inside Gabriel’s space. 

Wouldn’t be allowed to take up any space in his life. Wouldn’t be able to have a casual conversation again, wouldn’t be able to hear him laugh, wouldn’t be able to be thrown a beautiful smile. 

This had been it. 

It was over. 

Jack fell to his knees in front of Gabriel’s door and cried like a child; not caring at all about his titles, about how he looked, about who would find him there.


End file.
